


Canoodle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [138]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canoodle: verb: kuh-NOO-dul: to engage in amorous embracing, caressing and kissing</p>
<p>origin unknown, however, this is my favourite suggestion, by Merriam-Webster:</p>
<p>"The origins of canoodle are obscure. Our best guess is that it may come from an English dialect noun of the same spelling meaning "donkey," "fool," or "foolish lover," which itself may be an alteration of the word noodle, meaning "a foolish person." That noodle, in turn, may come from noddle, a word for the head. The guess seems reasonable given that, since its appearance in the language around the mid-19th century, canoodle has been most often used jocularly for playful public displays of affection by couples who are head over heels in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoodle

It had been so long since either of them had been in what might be called a 'serious relationship' that it took a while for them to recognize the usual signs. Sherlock had 'experimented' in Uni, and had one disastrous long-term goldfish, who he never spoke of; while John had shied away from physical touch since he returned, he felt broken and damaged, and the nightmares were nothing he wanted to share with anyone.

But once their first kiss happened after that one case...a jewelry heist, Sherlock thinks, while John remembers a dismembered something or other, they couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other. If anyone made the mistake of not knocking on the open door of 221 B in those early days they were likely to catch them snogging, cuddling on the couch, or making breakfast in the nude(Greg didn't eat breakfast for a month after his glimpse of the boys). Sherlock would even take a break from a case in order to canoodle with his doctor, which frankly shocked them both.

"Whaaaaat was that?" John whispered when he could find words again.

"Uhm...I'm...uhm..not sure..but I...uhm...liked it."

"Me too..."

The only place where they didn't touch each other was on a crime scene. They couldn't bear to share their affection for each other in front of those who already saw them as freakish and odd. They bantered and argued; growled at Anderson, ignored Donovan's blatant remarks and rolled their eyes at Lestrade, as always, but when they got home, they could barely make it up the stairs.

"The purple shirt...god...why...were you trying to..."

"I saw you picked out your red pants..."

"Damn...I wanted-"

"I know."

"Let me?"

"Pleatthhhe."


End file.
